


ᴺᴱⱽᴱᴿ ᴮᴱ ᴸᴵᴷᴱ ʸᴼᵁ |𝐌𝐀𝐑𝐊 𝐋𝐄𝐄|

by UwuSunshineMinho



Series: Calm Before The Storm - Trilogy [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Arguing, Bullying, Comfort/Angst, Dialogue Heavy, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Happy Ending, F/M, Heavy Angst, Light Smut, Mark Lee (NCT) is Whipped, POV Third Person, Sad Ending, Tears, fast paced
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:20:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29760243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UwuSunshineMinho/pseuds/UwuSunshineMinho
Summary: "ɪ'ᴍ ꜰᴜᴄᴋᴇᴅ ᴜᴘ""𝐓𝐨 𝐟𝐚𝐥𝐥 𝐢𝐧 𝐥𝐨𝐯𝐞 𝐢𝐬 𝐯𝐞𝐫𝐲 𝐞𝐚𝐬𝐲, 𝐬𝐭𝐚𝐲𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐢𝐧 𝐥𝐨𝐯𝐞 𝐢𝐬 𝐚 𝐜𝐡𝐚𝐥𝐥𝐞𝐧𝐠𝐞, 𝐥𝐞𝐭𝐭𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐠𝐨 𝐢𝐬 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐡𝐚𝐫𝐝𝐞𝐬𝐭 𝐩𝐚𝐫𝐭"Freshman, Amelia King, started out her college life, with it in her hands, well until she met teacher's aid, Junior student, Mark Lee. Tears will be shed, fights will happen, and love will be in the air.
Relationships: Mark Lee (NCT)/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Calm Before The Storm - Trilogy [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2187270
Comments: 5
Kudos: 1





	1. ᴄʜᴀʀᴀᴄᴛᴇʀꜱ

**Author's Note:**

> I actually got this idea through a freaking song, I was listening to like a couple days ago and I got another idea while I was showering like on Thursday, gotta love my brain tbh haha

****

****ᴄʜᴀʀᴀᴄᴛᴇʀꜱ** **

****** **

**Amelia King**

**"Before I met him, I thought I had my life in control, but after I met him, that's when it all changed"**

****

**Mark Lee**

**"You wish you could just go back to the beginning, to that special moment . . . but sadly it's not that easy"**

****

**Huang Renjun**

**"You're held accountable for your mistakes"**

****

**Lee Jeno**

**"We make mistakes, because we're human"**

****

**Lee Donghyuck**

**"The more you hold back these emotions, the more it will be hard to breathe"**

****

**Na Jaemin**

**"Take a breath, relax, it will all be okay"**

****

**Zhong Chenle**

**"Keep in mind, that he loves you so so much"**

****

**Park Jisung**

**"I'm not good at these kind of things, but I believe you guys are perfect for each other"**

***𝙽𝙴𝚅𝙴𝚁 𝙱𝙴 𝙻𝙸𝙺𝙴 𝚈𝙾𝚄***

**"𝐓𝐨 𝐟𝐚𝐥𝐥 𝐢𝐧 𝐥𝐨𝐯𝐞 𝐢𝐬 𝐯𝐞𝐫𝐲 𝐞𝐚𝐬𝐲, 𝐬𝐭𝐚𝐲𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐢𝐧 𝐥𝐨𝐯𝐞 𝐢𝐬 𝐚 𝐜𝐡𝐚𝐥𝐥𝐞𝐧𝐠𝐞, 𝐥𝐞𝐭𝐭𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐠𝐨 𝐢𝐬 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐡𝐚𝐫𝐝𝐞𝐬𝐭 𝐩𝐚𝐫𝐭"**

**𝗙𝗿𝗲𝘀𝗵𝗺𝗮𝗻, 𝗔𝗺𝗲𝗹𝗶𝗮 𝗞𝗶𝗻𝗴, 𝘀𝘁𝗮𝗿𝘁𝗲𝗱 𝗼𝘂𝘁 𝗵𝗲𝗿 𝗰𝗼𝗹𝗹𝗲𝗴𝗲 𝗹𝗶𝗳𝗲, 𝘄𝗶𝘁𝗵 𝗶𝘁 𝗶𝗻 𝗵𝗲𝗿 𝗵𝗮𝗻𝗱𝘀, 𝘄𝗲𝗹𝗹 𝘂𝗻𝘁𝗶𝗹 𝘀𝗵𝗲 𝗺𝗲𝘁 𝘁𝗲𝗮𝗰𝗵𝗲𝗿'𝘀 𝗮𝗶𝗱, 𝗝𝘂𝗻𝗶𝗼𝗿 𝘀𝘁𝘂𝗱𝗲𝗻𝘁, 𝗠𝗮𝗿𝗸 𝗟𝗲𝗲. 𝗧𝗲𝗮𝗿𝘀 𝘄𝗶𝗹𝗹 𝗯𝗲 𝘀𝗵𝗲𝗱, 𝗳𝗶𝗴𝗵𝘁𝘀 𝘄𝗶𝗹𝗹 𝗵𝗮𝗽𝗽𝗲𝗻, 𝗮𝗻𝗱 𝗹𝗼𝘃𝗲 𝘄𝗶𝗹𝗹 𝗯𝗲 𝗶𝗻 𝘁𝗵𝗲 𝗮𝗶𝗿.**

**"ɪ'ᴍ ꜰᴜᴄᴋᴇᴅ ᴜᴘ"**

**©2021 - ʀᴀᴇ**

****


	2. ᴘʟᴀʏʟɪꜱᴛ

**ᴘʟᴀʏʟɪꜱᴛ**

**1 - NEVER BE LIKE YOU: CRYWOLF**

**"I'm fucked up"**

**2 - LOVER OF MINE: 5SOS**

**"I'll never give you away"**

**3 - WHITE FLAG: DAUGHTRY**

**"I lay that burden down"**

**4 - LOST: RED**

**"I'm not afraid"**

**5 - TERRIBLE THINGS: MAYDAY PARADE**

**"I can't help but notice you staring at me. I know I shouldn't say this, but I really believe, I can tell by your eyes that you're in love with me"**

**6 - BREATHE: OF VERONA**

**"You can have me, touch me slowly, kiss me softly, take me under. Whisper loudly, push into me, mark my body, lose control now"**

**7 - SAVE YOUR HEART: MAYDAY PARADE**

**"This wasn't meant for two"**

**8 - GIRLS: MAYDAY PARADE**

**"Speak low. Can you keep this a secret? Tell me your lies and I will tell you of mine. Whisper sweetly, while you touch me gently, I'm out of my mind"**

**9 - MY HEART IS OPEN: MAROON 5**

**"I know you're scared, I can feel it"**

**10 - PANIC ATTACKS: ICON FOR HIRE**

**"I'm all you got"**

**11 - HAPPY HURTS: ICON FOR HIRE**

**"I've been getting better at slowly getting worse"**

**12 - 3AM: HALSEY**

**"I keep on hanging on the line"**

**13 - OLD MONEY: LANA DEL REY**

**"Where did you go?"**

**14 - SAD GIRL: LANA DEL REY**

**"Being a bad bitch on the side"**

**15 - LET ME GO: AVRIL LAVIGNE**

**"Love's never too late"**

**16 - CALL ME HOPELESS NOT ROMANTIC: MAYDAY PARADE**

**"I can pretend that everything is still okay"**

**17 - CARNIVAL OF RUST: POETS OF THE FALL**

**"Don't walk away"**

**18 - STRANGE LOVE: HALSEY**

**"Don't have to fucking tell you anything"**

**19 - ANCHOR: SKILLET**

**"Don't let go"**

**20 - LUCKY STRIKE: TROYE SIVAN**

**"'Cause you're safe like spring time"**

**21 - MORE: HALSEY**

**"I want you more"**

**22 - LIPS ON YOU: MAROON 5**

**"I feel the shivers go up and down your spine for me"**

**23 - RUN: P!NK**

**"I'd keep you safe, I'd keep you sweet"**

****


	3. 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woooooo!!  
> So happy to get to this story!! While I was writing it, I was getting a loss of inspo and I'm so glad I actually got some inspo since I shortened my writing schedule

**“I’m fucked up”**

**-Third Person-**

**You think that you have your life together. You think you have complete control over it, and you know what you want to do . . . but that’s not the case.**

**☯**

**Amelia King was finished up packing up her last box so she can put it in her mother’s car, so she can make her way over to the college she was starting.**

**Amelia feels like it’s just yesterday where she was just starting out her high school life, and now she’s eighteen a Freshman in college.**

**“Amelia!”**

**Her mother called and Amelia sighed, as she walked out of the room, and down the stairs.**

**“Is that the last box?” Her mother asked**

**“Yep.” Amelia answered**

**Her mother just frowned, as she really didn’t want to drive her daughter out there. This was the day she was dreading. Her only child is going to college.**

**It’s always been Amelia and her mother. Amelia’s father was a deadbeat and a drunk, so when Amelia’s mother left him when Amelia was only five years old, she had never married anyone again.**

**“This day came too soon.” Amelia’s mom said in a gloomy voice**

**Amelia nodded and she just smiled at her mother.**

**“I know.” Amelia sighed lightly**

**Before the moment could get anymore sad than it already was, Amelia’s mother decided it was time to go, before she started crying in front of her daughter.**

**“Okay, let’s get this show on the road.”**

**Amelia sighed softly, as she followed her mother out of the house, and out to the car.**

**☯**

**After Amelia had got her stuff settled in her dorm room (which really wasn’t much, all she had was a suitcase and a couple of boxes), she met with her mother at the car.**

**“Alright. So, are you sure you don’t need help?” Mrs. King asked and Amelia just laughed and shook her head**

**“Mom. I’m going to be fine.” Amelia reassured**

**It was true, she will be fine. She knows what she wants to do.**

**“Alright. Alright. Remember what I told you?” Mrs. King asked and Amelia nodded**

**“Yeah. Do your studies. Focus on your work. Don’t get distracted by boys. Mom, it’s been like this since high school, I think I know what to do.” Amelia told her**

**Amelia’s mother got her whole life planned out for her, and Amelia has been following it, since she started high school. Any kid would have deviated from their parents wishes, but not Amelia.**

**“Okay. I will call you in a few hours after you get settled.” Mrs. King told her daughter and Amelia nodded**

**Mrs. King gave her daughter a kiss on the forehead, before she got back into the car and drove off, leaving her daughter standing on the curb, just watching the car get further and further away from her reach.**

**Amelia sighed as she started to go back up to her dorm room, when she saw that her mother’s car was no longer in her peripheral vision.**

**_This is now the beginning of my life,_ ** **Amelia thought**

**☯**

**Amelia really didn’t expect to have a boy be her roommate, but then she remembered she lives in a CoEd dorm, so of course she’s going to have a boy be her roommate. But she really wished that she got a girl as her roommate.**

**Huang Renjun is the name of her roommate, and he honestly didn’t pay any attention to her, as he was reading his book on his side of the room. That really didn’t bother her, because she just wants to get her college life over with so she can get the job she wants.**

**As Amelia was unpacking the box that was full of her fragile stuff, her phone started ringing, and that made Renjun groan as he lost his place in his book.**

**“Couldn’t you put your phone on silent?” Renjun asked her**

**“Sorry. My mom was going to call me after I got settled.” Amelia apologized and Renjun rolled his eyes**

**“Whatever. I’m going out to the meet and greet.” Renjun said**

**“Is that happening now?” Amelia asked**

**“Yeah.” Renjun blankly answered and walked out**

**Amelia sighed and she answered her phone.**

**“Hey, mom.” Amelia answered**

**‘Hi, honey. Are you settled in yet?’ Mrs. King asked**

**“Well, not yet. I still got a box to unpack, and then I’ll be going out to the meet and greet.” Amelia said**

**‘Alright, honey, but make sure to keep focused.’ Mrs. King reminded**

**“Of course.” Amelia said and the two said their goodbyes and she hung up her phone.**

**Amelia sighed as she put her phone into her pocket, as she walked back over to the box, so she could continue to unpack.**

**☯**

**Amelia was out in the quad where the meet and greet was happening, and she just felt so awkward, as she saw everyone talking to each other and making friends with each other, while she was just standing in the middle of the quad waiting for someone to talk to her.**

**She sighed as she sat down near a tree, just watching people just walk past her without a care in the world to talk to her. She knows that she won’t have that much time for friends, but she just wants to at least know someone in her four year college life, so she doesn’t go insane.**

**As Amelia was on her phone just listening to music, she looked over to see this guy walking across the quad with a bunch of files in his hands.**

**_Who is that?_ ** **Amelia thought to herself**

**Whoever the person was, she was intrigued.**

**☯**

**Amelia sighed as she walked inside her class. She was majoring in English as she wanted to become a writer, but she also decided to minor in Psychology, just in case the author thing doesn’t work out, but she really hopes that she could use this minor to help out with her books as well.**

**Amelia sat down in the back room, as she really never liked being in the front. It’s the anti-social life she has.**

**As kids started walking in the classroom, Amelia just took out her notebooks and pencils and sat there as she saw the professor, who looks like to be in his mid to late thirties, walk in with another person, who looks like he could be in his late teens to early twenties.**

**“I’m Professor David, and welcome to English 101. The student I have next to me is Mark Lee, he is my teacher’s aid and he’s a Junior. So, please treat him with respect.” The professor said**

**Amelia immediately recognized the boy. He was the boy from yesterday.**

**_He’s a teacher’s aid?!_ ** **Amelia thought**

**This is going to be a long year.**

**☯**

**Professor David released the students, as the class was over, and everyone was leaving the class in a hurry.**

**But not Amelia King.**

**Mark saw Amelia packing up her stuff at a slow pace, and he smiled softly.**

**He walked up the stairs to the back of the room, where she stood, and he cleared his throat.**

**“Hi.” Mark introduced**

**Amelia looked over to Mark with this wide eyed look. She didn’t expect to see him actually going up to talk to her.**

**“Hi.” Amelia said back**

**Mark had these round spec glasses on, and his hair was like this faded purple color, that made him look really beautiful looking. He was really attractive that’s for sure.**

**“I’m Mark.” Mark said and he held out his hand for Amelia to shake**

**Amelia smiled softly as she shook his hand, “Amelia.”**

**Mark watched the girl who was putting the rest of her notebooks into her brown bag with a little keychain of a book connected to it, and he smiled softly.**

**“You like reading?” Mark asked as the brunette wrapped her bag around her shoulder.**

**Amelia put this amused smile on her face, at Mark asking her such a random question, but nevertheless she nodded anyway, “Yeah. I’m going to become a writer after I leave college.”**

**Mark nodded, “Cool.” he said awkwardly**

**Amelia chuckled at how awkward the boy had gotten even though he walked over to her with such confidence. It was cute to be honest.**

**But what was she thinking? She just met this boy. She can’t be seriously falling in love with him. Besides she has to focus on her work, not boys.**

**“I’m -- uh -- I’m going to have to get to my next class.” Amelia cleared her throat**

**“Oh . . . right, of course.” Mark said as he scratched the back of his neck, while he moved from the aisle so the girl could walk down the steps and leave.**

**Mark watched Amelia walk out of the classroom, and he smiled softly.**

**_Why is my heart beating so fast?_ ** **Mark and Amelia thought to themselves**

**~𝐓𝐁𝐂~**

**A/N**

**Here’s chapter 1 of my new story!!!**

**I actually didn’t know where this idea really came from but yeah the idea just came up randomly haha**

**Yeah, this story is going to be really fast paced at the beginning, but in the middle it will slow down a bit and it will be at a normal pace towards the end**

**This is a series with three different story lines, and different characters. As you can see this story is with Mark. The next story will be with Donghyuck. The third one will be with Renjun.**

**I always wanted to do a series but never really got a good idea but I’m glad I got ideas for it now.**

**!I don’t own any NCT members used in this story and I don’t own NCT as a whole, I only own Amelia!**

**This story will involve:**

**HEAVY ANGST**

**LIGHT FLUFF**

**ARGUMENTS**

**SOME SEXUAL CONTENT**

**MATURE THEMES**

**PARTYING**

**&**

**BULLYING**

**⚠ᴛʜɪꜱ ɪꜱ ᴀ ᴡᴏʀᴋ ᴏꜰ ᴘᴜʀᴇ ꜰɪᴄᴛɪᴏɴ ᴀɴᴅ ᴛʜᴇ ɪᴅᴏʟꜱ ɪ ᴜꜱᴇ ɪɴ ᴛʜɪꜱ ꜱᴛᴏʀʏ ʜᴀᴠᴇ ɴᴏᴛʜɪɴɢ ᴛᴏ ᴅᴏ ᴡɪᴛʜ ᴛʜᴇɪʀ ᴘᴇʀꜱᴏɴᴀʟɪᴛɪᴇꜱ ɪɴ ʀᴇᴀʟ ʟɪꜰᴇ⚠**

**DON’T BE A SILENT READER SHARE YOUR THOUGHTS**

**[RAE]**


End file.
